Sugar Coating
by Lovin' 4 Ever And Always
Summary: Andy gets jealous of Gail's flirting with Sam. Not that it matters, of course, because she has Luke, right? One-shot.


**Okay, so this is based on the fact that Gail is always trying to flirt with Sam in front of Andy. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Andy had been watching Gail flirt with Sam for the past hour. Oh sure, Andy had Luke, but that didn't make her feel better. Everything was coated with a layer of gooey sugar that made Andy sick. Gail, with her bright red lipstick, perfect skin and silky blond hair. Gail really would do anything to get to the top, including psych out the other rookies.

"Wow, Sam. That's amazing."

"You, Sam, are a great story teller."

"Your biceps are rock hard!"

"I'm _such _a klutz. Thanks for saving me." Andy thought she was going to have to throw up any second.

"We should get drinks sometime." Sugar. Pure sugar. "You know, just the two of us." Gail turned her gaze on Andy when she said that.

_She never stops_, Andy thought. Gail's over the top flirting was getting on her nerves. And no, it had absolutely nothing to do with a certain training officer. It was simply that Gail thought that all she had to do was bat her pretty little eyelashes and she could get any man she wanted. Once again, it had _nothing _to do with Sam. _Well, maybe a little_, Andy thought, _but only because I don't want him to get hurt. _Besides, she had Luke. A perfect guy. The right guy, for once.

Andy zoned back in to see Sam look at her to gauge her reaction. Andy made sure to keep her face neutral and her eyes elsewhere. Sam could always read the expressions in her eyes.

"Drinks?" Gail persisted.

"I - uh, yeah. Maybe. Sometime." Gail seem satisfied by his answer because she smirked at Andy and left the two of them alone. Andy made sure her anger was kept in check so she didn't tackle Gail to the ground and rip out her hair.

Eventually, Andy snapped out of her daydream - really, would ripping out Gail's hair be _that _bad? - to hear Sam calling her name.

"McNally? Andy? You in there?"

"What? Oh, yeah… I - I just… I'm tired." Andy stuttered. Sam always seemed to catch her off guard. "I'm going to head home." Andy had to get out of the Penny before she tackled _Sam _to the ground and did naughty things to him. Andy desperately wanted to rip off his clothes and then -

"Let me drive you home," Sam offered, always the gentleman.

"I - No. Thanks."

"You sure?"

"Yes." _No_. Sam followed her out of the Black Penny anyways. "Look, Sam, I really don't -" Andy was cut off by Sam's soft lips against hers. The ability to put together sentences immediately left her in a daze. Andy gave her all into that kiss, finally getting to live out her fantasy. Sam was an _excellent _kisser.

When Sam pulled away, Andy followed him; she was intoxicated by his closeness. He always knew that Andy had a thing for him, too.

"What," Andy panted, "What was that for?"

"You are so damn cute when you're jealous." Andy's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. Sam took advantage of the situation and gave her another sizzling kiss, battling her tongue with his.

This time, Andy pulled back first. "I was not jealous. Gail was just getting on my nerves." She responded, whining the tiniest bit.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure she was. Are you starting to rethink the ride home?" Sam lowered his forehead to hers. Then Andy let out a megawatt smile, the smile that he loved so much and nodded. There was no way she was going to pass up this opportunity.

The next morning, Andy decided that she needed to thank Gail; after all, without her ridiculous flirting, she and Sam wouldn't have gotten together that night. Andy rolled over and stroked Sam's cheek. He was so peaceful when he slept, and the longer Andy stared at him, the more she fell in love. Oh, yeah. Andy definitely needed to thank Gail and all of her sugar coating.

* * *

Viola! I had a lot of fun writing this one. I also really want to thank everyone who read and reviewed my other story. You guys totally made my day.

So, tomorrow I'm going to Six Flags and I'm probably going to miss the new episode! I think I might cry! Haha, oh well. I've been waiting to go to Six Flags for forever. And this time, I AM going to ride Raging Bull. =)

So, thanks again for all of your reviews.

Much love, KayRay

P.S. Leave a review and let me know what you think!


End file.
